Darkness is coming
by molldoll123
Summary: Pitch is back with a new plan to bring the Guardians down. Hopefully the Guardians can save there freind before it's too late.
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, so this is my first story. I hope you like it and comments are welcomed (good or bad)

I don't own anything wish I did though.

* * *

Prologue:

Jack was having a pretty good day, some children could finally see him, the other guardians were paying more attention to him now, and he had just made an awesome snow fall so everyone could have a white Christmas. All in all Jack felt pretty good about himself, while he landed upon the frozen lake he called home. Suddenly an unsettling feeling came upon him, observing the frozen lake Jack knew something was off he just didn't know what. Clutching his staff tighter in his hands Jack called out "Anyone there?" "Thought you could get rid of me so easily little winter spirit?"an all too familiar voice called out from behind him. Quickly turning around, the last thing Jack heard before he was engulfed into darkness was an evil laugh. "Let's see the Guardian save you now." The voice said before leaving. You couldn't tell that anything happened at the lake, except a wooden staff lying on the gleaming ice.

* * *

Hope you liked it please leave a review on how good or bad I did.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first chapter hope you for all the reviews I've gotten so far, and remember reviews are always welcomed. Hope I made this one a little better than the first one.**

* * *

** "Were is that boy!"Bunnymund yelled while racing through North's workshop barely missing elves and yetis scrambling to**

**get out his way. "What's the matter old friend? Can't you see I'm busy, Christmas is just around the corner you know?" North **

**said while stepping in the way of Bunnymund's path of chaos "It's frostbite! That boy froze half of my Warren and me back on **

**making my eggs for Easter! I had it up to here with him, I'm goanna show that boy who he's messing with!" Bunnymund yelled **

**causing a yeti to drop and brake what they were working on. " Bunny calm down it's just a few eggs and Easter is hardly as **

**important as Christmas. So if you don't mind..." but that is as far as North got before Bunnymund interrupted him," Not as**

**important as Christmas?! You got to be kidding me, of corse Easter is as important if not more than Easter. But that is not why**

**I'm here!" " I know, I know it's just that i'm worried because so many children are asking for a white Christmas and I can't **

**give it to them without the help of Jack." It's ok mate, I'm just a little bit on edge because I haven't been able to find Frostbite**

**for a two weeks." " Me neither, I hope he's ok." responded North with worry etched all over his face. " Maybe Tooth will know." **

**Bunnymund said with a hopeful expression. " Your right Tooth is bound to know at least something of Jack's whereabouts. To the sliegh!"**

**"Oh no, you're not getting me into that flying death trap again." Bunnymund said while creating a tunnel " Last one there is a rotten Easter **

**egg!"****Bunnymund yelled as he jumped into the tunnel racing off to Tooth's palace. " And I thought that everyone loved the sleigh." North said **

**quietly ****to himself as the yetis(i think that's how you spell it) and elves prepped the slay to go.**

**( At Tooth's palace)**

**" Right molar on elm's street, two front teeth on cliffbrook, I know what someone is going to ask North for Christmas. Oh My! Two top and **

**three bottom teeth on parker." Tooth said to her army of fairies when Bunnymund and North entered her kingdom. " Tooth, can we ask you **

**something?" but this went unnoticed as Tooth relayed more orders to her fairies. " I don't think she heard you mate." said Bunnymund with **

**a small smile. North decided that he would give it another try. " Tooth" he said a little louder than the first. " Yes, Jimmy does have pretty **

**teeth, of course there not as white as Jack's though." was all the respond from tooth that he got. " Here mate let me give it a go." Bunnymund **

**said with a chuckle."Tooth" still no reply "Tooth!" Bunnymund yelled, which got the rooms attention and made more than a few of the**

**little fairies to fall out of the sky."Oh! Hi North! Hi Bunny! What brings you here?"Tooth said as if nothing happened. " Well you see we were **

**wondering if you've seen Jack anywhere?"North explained to her. " He's been missing for about two weeks." Bunnymund added. Suddenly**

**all the little fairies stared talking at once. " Girls! Girls please, I'm sure Jack is ok. He's a tough kid." Tooth said hushing her fairies. " Sorry,**

**can't say that I've have." "Well do you have any idea were he could be?" North asked. " Well did you check Jamie's house, or he could be at**

**the pond." "Ummm...We didn't really think about those two places." Bunnymund confused with a sheepish look. " Well there you go tell Jack**

**I say "hi" when you find him." "Will do Tooth and Thank you for all the help." North said while dragging an not happy bunny to the sleigh.**

* * *

Ummmm...so yah, my first chapter.I know it's a little short, but I'm working on it. Still getting use to the system and review so I can know how to

make my story even better. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took kinda long I got into a car wreck. Once again I want to thank all of those who reviewed. So with out further **

**announcements Chapter 2**

* * *

**( In Pitch's lair, Two weeks ago )**

** Jack slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with not so pleasant sight. He looked around and all he saw was darkness. Trying to get up he saw **

**that he couldn't, pitch black chains were holding him to the wall by his hands and feet and digging painfully into him." Well, well, well. If it isn't **

**the little winter spirit who stopped my plan of the destroying the Guardians." Jack looked franticly around the cell, only to find emptiness. " Show**

**yourself you cowered!" Jack yelled out into the what looked like a empty room. " Oh! Tied up and still as strong-willed as ever. It's pretty **

**pathetic ****really." Jack looked around, but still no sight of him. " Pitch I'm warning you..." " What could you possibly do to me? " Pitch asked with a ****small ****smile and laugh while coming **

**out ****of the shadows. "The Guardians will come and find me." "I don't think so, the Guardians don't**

** even ****care ****about you." He said while trying to make an innocent face and failing miserably at that. " Yes...Yes they do!" Jack responded. " Why**

** would ****they ****Jack? They left you alone for 300 years , and the only time they paid attention to you was when they had too. They don't care about you!**

**"****Pitch ****yelled getting right in Jack's face. " They will come for me, I know it." Jack said with venom in his voice and spitting in Pitch's face. "**

** darkness is coming young Jack and with you out of the way nothing can stop me." he replied while getting the spit off his face. " The **

**Guardians will stop you!" " Don't be so sure about that" he said. Making a sword out of his dark sand he thrusted it into Jack's stomach, and laughed " I'm going to enjoy this."**

**Jack screamed as blow after blow hit him. It couldn't have lasted more than 30 minutes but to Jack it felt like an eternity. Just as Pitch was about to leave the cell he called out " Sweat **

**nightmares Jack,I'll see you in the morning." Before Jack lost consciousness he mumbled " They will find me...I hope."**

**(Present Time )**

**Jack was tired of counting how many days have gone pass, he was tired of being beaten to a pulp everyday, and most of all he was tired of the Guardians not showing up to save **

**him. **_Maybe Pitch is right, the Guardians don't care about me they are probably glad I'm gone. _**Jack thought to himself for about the hundredth time. Suddenly a dark figure emerged **

**from the shadows " Ah, young Jack and how are we today?" Pitch asked with mock sympathy" You don't look to good, are you ok?" he teased. All Jack could do was glare at the **

**mad man because he had lost his voice from all the screaming. "I see the Guardians haven't come for you yet, are you still thinking they are going to come a recuse you?"** _No because _

_they really don't care__about me._ **"** **Oh cheer up Jack! Maybe they will come and save you tomorrow, but for now it's time for your daily beating." Pitch said with a evil grin. Jack was used **

**to the pain now, probably because he was hurting so much his body just decided to start shutting down." See you tomorrow little winter spirit. I enjoy are talks." he said while leaving **

**Jack hurt and alone once again. A single tear rolled down Jack's face. **_Why aren't they coming for me? Why do they not care? _**Jack thought bitterly to himself when his vision started to blur.**

_**Jack than drifted into sweat oblivion the only place were he could get away from Pitch, where Jack believed was the only place he was truly cared about. **_

_**( Inside Jack's dream)**_

_**"**_** Jack...Jack...**_**.Jack...it's time to wake up now."** Huh? I know that voice, but how?_ **" Wake up sleepy head!" the voice giggled Jack slowly opened ****his eyed to be greeted with a little girl**

**who had brown hair and dazzling green eyes. " Were? Were...am I?" Jack asked the small girl who reached out a hand to help him up. " Were in you head silly." " My head?" he asked.**

**" Yes! You're dreaming." " So...what does that exactly mean, and not to be rude and all but who are you?" " I means that your body has started to shut down and if the Guardian **

**don't come and save you fast you'll...umm how do I say this gently?" she said with a sad look in your eyes. " Jack is they don't find you soon you'll die." the little girl said looking at the **

**ground. " Well...that's just...that's just great, but that doesn't explain who you are." Jack said while taking in his surrounding. For as far as Jack could see green meadows stretched **

**across the dream world with small rivers and wild-flowers growing everywhere. " Well your mind created me to look and sound just like your sister Anna." " So what should I call **

**you?" Jack asked while walking over a the stream and sticking his feet in it. " Whatever you want." the girl replied while sitting down next to Jack. " I'll call you Anna for now until **

**I think of something else." "ok" Anna replied. They just sat in that spot for a while until Jack broke the silence by asking " So Anna..." "Yes Jack?" " How much time do I have until **

**I you know...die?" Jack said with a gulp. " Hard to say, but I'm guessing you have five days at least." she said while raising her big green eyes up to his sparkling blue. Jack looked off **

**into the distance than said " Well then ****the Guardians better hurry..."**

* * *

And done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come soon I hope...so please review to help me know how to make my story even better! Thanks y'all and catch you later.


	4. Chapter 3

So thanks for all the reviews and this is me first story so I'm still trying to figure everything out. Reviews are always welcomed.

Oh! and **when it looks like this it's someones thought **that is all! So on with the story.

* * *

( Jamie's town with North and Bunnymund)

North and Bunnymund had just landed the sleigh in Jamie's home town under the cover of darkness so know one would know they were here. As soon as they landed Bunnymund jumped out of the sleigh and started kissing the ground. "Oh Bunny, don't be so dramatic." North said while rolling his eyes, " We have to find Jamie's house. " And how do you suppose we do that?" Bunnymund said while picking himself off the floor. " I kinda thought you knew were Jamie lived..." North explained to Bunnymund. " Well I don't!" " This could be a problem." North replied. The two set off in search of Jamie's house when the dark night sky suddenly lit up with the Sand Man's dream-sand. " Maybe Sandy knows were the boy lives." Bunnymund said and started hopping off into the direction of were the sand trail started.

The pair finally reached the Sand Man and when he caught sight of the duo a large smile appeared on his face. " Hey Sandy." Bunnymund called to him the Sand Man waved in response. " We were wondering if you could help us with something?" Bunnymund continued. A golden question mark appeared above the small man's head. " Well you see, we were wondering if you knew were Jamie lived." North explained. Another question mark appeared above his head. " We were going to ask him if he has seen Jack anywhere or knew were he was."North went on. All of the sudden a map appeared which sowed the whole town and on it was a little "x". North and Bunnymund stared at the map for awhile until they were certain they knew where Jamie's house was" Thanks mate, see you around." and with that the little man waved while North and Bunnymund who went off in the direction of the boy's house. The Sand Man finished delivering his dreams then went on to the next town that he needed to visit that night.** I hope Jack is ok...he's a tough kid, I bet he's fine. **He thought as he delivered a unicorn dream to a girl and a race car dream to a little boy. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from a street over, Sand Man rushed over to the house the scream came from to find a little with blond hair tossing and turning in her sleep. The Sand Man quickly changed her dream to something more pleasant and watched until he was sure the nightmare was over. Leaving the girl's house he heard a chuckle from behind him " So nice of you to get my invitation Sand Man."

(With North and Bunnymund at Jamie's house. P.S. it's happing at the same time as Sand Man part)

Bunnymund and North had just gotten in through the window in Jamie's room because the front door was lock when they came upon the sleeping boy. Going over to him North began to gently shake Jamie's shoulder. " Jamie...Jamie...Time to wake up now." But all Jamie did in response was mumble something about pickles being the president and dancing watermelon. " We don't have time for this I have to get back to getting Christmas." North said when it appeared as the boy wasn't going to wake up. Without warning Bunnymund hoped over to the sleeping child and promptly pushed him off the bed. " What?! I wasn't sleeping.."Jamie said as he picked himself out of his blankets and off the floor. " Oh! Hi Bunnymund, Hi North...what's going on?" he asked looking at he two and wondering why they woke him up at who knows when. " I going to cut right to the chase Jamie, Jack has been gone for two weeks and we were wondering if you've seen him?" Bunnymund said in one giant breath. " No, I'm sorry I can't say I've seen him either." " Did you have any idea were he is?" North chimed in. "Umm...Did you ask the Tooth fairy she might know." Jamie replied. " Tooth told us to come to your house and ask you." Bunnymund told the child getting a little impatient . " When was the last time you saw him?" North asked glaring at Bunnymund witch went unnoticed to Jamie. " Well... two weeks ago at him pound." " Thanks Jamie for your help. Come on Bunny let's go check out that pound." North said while climbing out the window." Sweat dreams mate." Bunnymund said while going out the widow after North. **Jack...were are you and what have you gotten yourself into this time?** Jamie thought as he fell into a fitful sleep.

( Back with The Sand Man)

Sand Man stared in shock at the man he thought the Guardians had taken care of. Automatically grabbing his whips for a battle that Sand Man thought was sure to come. " Put those away I only came to talk." Pitch said while raising his hand in front of his face. Sand Man dropped his hands down but didn't let go of his golden whips. A question mark appeared over the little man' head. " Why do I always have to want something to come and talk to you?" Pitch asked with a fake smile. Sand Man just gave him one of those you got to be kidding me faces. " You have probably found out that the little Winter Spirit is gone." Pitch said while circling the small man. " And you just wittiness what I can do with nightmares now, But I'm not here to fight I just wanted you to know that your little friend's life is running out." Sand Man's faced showed shock and worry for Jack."Oh, and happy nightmares." Pitch said while fading into the shadows.** I have to go tell the others that Pitch has Jack!** he said while racing off int the direction of the North Pole.

( Bunnymund and North at Jack's lake)

" So the kid hasn't seen Jack either, so if we don't find him at the lake then we will have to start all over." Bunnymund told North while walking over to the lake. "Hopefully he will be here though." North said. " But, If not I have to go back to the Pole and finish making present for..." but that was all North got out when Bunnymund raced over to the pound and picked something up off the ice. " Bunny? Bunny...what is it?" North said going over to Bunnymund and turning him around. " No!" North gasped because in Bunnymund's hands was Jack's staff. " We need to call a meeting!" Bunnymund said with tears threatening to fall.

* * *

Hope I fixed the spacing issue if not please tell how. Review so I can make the story even better. Catch you later. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all! I hope I fixed the layout of the story. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

( In Pitch's liar 4 days till Jack dies )

After his encounter with the Sand Man,Pitch was circling his globe with a joyous smile upon his face. " Oh! Look at all the adorable little nightmares." he said to one of his many fearling. "Is it not just wonderful? The Guardians are spending more time on finding Jack than helping the children of the world, letting me give them my beautiful nightmares. I'll be back." he said while walking down the halls of his liar and coming upon Jack's cell. Coming in he met the sight of Jack's injured body. With several stab wounds, many bruises, and the circulation cut off on his wrists and ankles. It was a surprise to Pitch that Jack had manage to live this long. " Wake up boy!" when Pitch didn't get a response he went over to Jack and lifted his head. " Wake up now!" Pitch yelled into Jack's still unresponsive face. Letting Jack's head go Pitch put two fingers up too the young winter spirit's neck searching for a pulse. Finding a faint but steady heartbeat he let out a sigh a relief. Now it wasn't that Pitch was glad Jack was alive, he was glad because without Jack he wouldn't be able to use him as bait anymore. Leaving the room Pitch decided that he was going to go cause some more nightmares. Going out into the night air Pitch thought to himself **Hopefully the boy will last the week because if not my whole plan is** ruined.

( In Jack's dream world)

" So..Anna." " Yes Jack?" the girl said while turning her head towards Jack. " If it's so sunny and warm here how come I'm not melting?" Jack asked fro probably the twentieth time. " Jack, we've already been over this." Anna sighed " This is your dream world so you can control what it looks like and what happens in it." "Well if I can control it, could I make it snow?" He asked with a playful look in his eyes. " Yes...why would you want it to snow?" But that was all Anna got out before Jack was flying off into the crystal blue sky. Before Anna knew it snow started to fall softly all around her. " And what was the point of that?" She asked Jack with crossed arms when he landed. "I'm bored so I wanted to have a snowball fight." Jack explained while scooping up some snow and starting to pack it together. "And who would you have that snowball fight?" Anna asked watching Jack intensely. " You!" he screamed while tossing a snow ball right at Anna's head." Oh! It is so on!" She laughed while making her own snowball and chucking it at Jack's face. This went on for about an hour till the two were both exhausted from all the fun. Laying down Jack and Anna began to talk. "Do you think they will come and save me Anna?" " I think so Jack, from what I can tell they care about you very much." Anna said looking into Jack's blue eyes. " Then why did they leave me all by myself for 300 year?" " I don't know Jack. Maybe it was because they thought that you didn't like them." "What do you mean by that?" Jack asked with confusion etched all over his face. " Well you did freeze Easter..." " That was an accident!" Jack said quickly to defend himself. " I know that, but Bunnymund never did. Also you never even tried to understand the Sand Man. You almost ruined Christmas will that fog one year, luckily North had Rudolf. And whenever you come by the tooth fairy you would always fly away before she had the chance to talk to you." Anna told Jack. " I've never thought about it that way." he confessed.

" I should probably tell them I'm sorry." he said to the girl while standing up. Helping Anna up Jack asked. " Hey Anna! Have you ever been ice skating?" "No Jack, I haven't." She told Jack. " Well we better fix that." he said while imagining up a frozen lake just like the one in Jamie's home town. " I don't think this is such a good idea Jack." Anna told him asa she watched Jack skate around the lake. " Come on it will be fun." he said while pulling Anna onto the ice. Anna fell a few times, but Jack always helped her get back up again. " So...ummmm Anna, after I leave this place what will happen to you?" Jack asked while helping her stand up again." " I'll disappear Jack. Becoming a memory in the back of your head. Until you will eventually forget about me all together." The young girl replied stopping and with tears running down her face. " Oh Anna! I'm sorry..." he said while skating over to her. " It's ok Jack really. The children of the world need you, not to mention the Guardians. But you could always stay, and we could spend everyday just like we did today. Having fun and not caring about what's going on in the world." Anna said with hope in her eyes."I'm sorry Anna it's like you said the children and the Guardians need me." he replied to the girl. " I'm sorry to Jack, but if you ever change your mind I will always be here for you." Anna told the winter spirit. " Thanks for being so understanding, Anna." He replied while going over to her and giving her a great big hug. " Enough of all the serious stuff, Let's go do something fun."Jack said. Anna have you ever been sledding before?" Jack asked. " No, I've haven't." Anna replied while whipping the tears from her face." Well then I guess were going to have to change that then." Jack said while imaging a giant snow hill and two sleds. All Anna could do was smile in response.

* * *

Yah! All done with chapter 4! Please review so I will know how to make the story even better. Thanks guys! :)


End file.
